Closing doors
by Fleshmaiden
Summary: 'It feels like my whole body is frozen and the words don't seem to reach my mouth. With each step he takes towards that door my heart is shattering bit by bit...' A puzzleshipping story, one-shot


"I lost, partner. Stand up. How can a winner stand on the knees? If I were you I wouldn't cry."

He tries to comfort me by praising me, but I don't feel proud or strong, let alone 'free'. I don't want to be free from him. The fact that he's going to leave kills me inside.

I can't do anything but cry. I hear my friends sobbing, pleading for him not to go. But I'm just standing there, watching my love walk towards the light. Yes, indeed, my love. After all we've been through I realized what I felt for him. And this aching in my heart makes it painfully clear.

I know that a real friend would support the decisions of his other friends, but he's not my friend. He's my other self, my soulmate, my true love. I want to be selfish, command him to stay, yell at him because he's just leaving me like this. But it feels like my whole body is frozen and the words don't seem to reach my mouth.

With each step he takes towards that door my heart is shattering bit by bit. I don't even notice that my friends stopped their pleads and just accepted that Yami, or rather Atem, should go on. The pain is so unbearable. I let myself fall on my hands and knees once again, just letting the tears flow. I don't even care if anyone can see or hear my cry. I hear my friends saying my name softly and I hear worry in their voices. Suddenly I feel another ache in my heart, but it isn't mine.

Apparently we can still feel each other's feelings because I can feel Yami's sadness flowing through my body. My tearful eyes are gazing at the floor, but I can feel him staring at me. Great, now I made things even worse. Yami cares for me, so I know he'll go through that door feeling horribly guilty. But I don't have the strength to put on a fake smile, and to be honest, since I'm sobbing on the floor like a pathetic child, I'm sure no one will fall for it.

I hear Yami's footsteps and gasps of my friends. Then a loud, cracking noise. Apparently the doors are closing. The tears flow even more. Now he's really gone. I'm so heartbroken I don't even realize that the tomb is starting to collapse. I feel someone pulling me from the ground and dragging me on my arm to the exit. I don't care and I glance one last time at the door which has led Yami to the afterlife.

We made it outside just in time. No one is making a sound, and I know everyone is staring at me. "Hey Yug', you all right?" I hear joey ask. I can hear something strange in his voice. Could it be… laughter? I stare at him angrily. I lost the one I care about the most and he seems to find it very funny.

…

Wait a minute

…

I look at the view in front of me. I can see Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Isis and Odion in front of me. They're all smiling at me (except Kaiba ofcourse) and this makes me confused. Suddenly I realize something. Apparently the one who dragged me out of the tomb is still standing next to me and is still holding my arm. But if everyone's here then who is….

I turn to my left and I let out a small gasp.

"Well, I hope you're not crying because I decided to stay."

Out of joy I glomped Yami, which caused both of us to stumble upon the ground. Yami started laughing and hugged me back. Once again I was crying, but this time it were tears of joy. After a while he helped me to get up.

"Why…how…" I asked bewildered. "I decided to stay a little longer, I can't just let everyone behind all depressed." The Pharaoh smirked. "And leaving you would also mean I have to break the promise I made to you before battle city about staying with you forever, and we can't have that can we?"

"But, your real family, your other friends…" Yugi started. "They understand, I was indeed doubting but I know they won't blame me for refusing to join them. I felt that they want me to follow my heart and right now I think I should stay here."

"So you're stayin' with us then Yug'…err pharaoh?" Joey asked. "You can just call me Yami Joey, I'm no longer a pharaoh. " Yami smiled. "Well let's hope there aren't any side-effects because you stayed" Joey said, and stared concerned at Yami's head. "Cuz' these antennae on your head are already disturbing enough."

"WHAT?" Yami cried out, running his hands wildly through his hair. "Just kidding Yams!" The whole group broke out in laughter and Yami, who is the most serious one and normally has a dislike for these kinds of pranks, was laughing even harder than the rest of us combined.

I tugged on Yamis sleeve. He turned around and looked at me. "Yes, Aibou, what is it?" Yugi started to blush heavily but he knew he had to do this. "You need to know something." "What do you want to tell me Yugi?"

Yugi was staring at his shoes at this point. "Well, I just want to tell you that I… that I think I… no, I know I…err… Oh, you know what, to hell with it!" He grabbed Yami by his collar and crashed their lips together.

Yami seemed frozen and was staring eyes wide while Yugi kissed him. Everyone gazed at them, Tristan and Joey were even staring with their mouths wide open. "Wow, didn't saw that one comin. ' Joey whispered.

Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach. He had always dreamt about kissing his other self, and this time he didn't have to worry about suddenly waking up, he knew this was real . He blushed since he knew that he had maybe been a bit too straightforward, just kissing Yami without even asking him if…. Crap!

Yugi's eyes flew open. He didn't know if his partner liked him that way. Maybe he has just ruined everything, what if Yami didn't love him? After all, he had been kissing him this whole time but Yami didn't really respond. These thoughts AND the need of air caused him to unwillingly let go of his darker.

He glanced at his darker, who still seemed in shock because of Yugi's actions. Great, he really did ruin it didn't he? A tear escaped from his eyes, he mumbled a quick apology, turned around and wanted to run back to the ship, throw himself on his bed and spend the rest of his life hating himself.

But as soon as he attempted to run away, Yami suddenly pulled his hikari in his arms. "Yami?" Yugi asked uncertainly. He was even more confused when he felt something wet drop on his cheek. A tear? But HE wasn't crying.

"I'm so glad, I never hoped you'd feel the same way." The darker one said, his voice filled with emotion. He gave Yugi a little more space so they could gaze into each other's eyes. Soon Yami closed his eyes and leaned in, holding his partner tighter. Little 'aaw's were heard around them as they shared a second kiss, but both were to entranced by each other to even notice.

The group was watching amused, but soon they heard an irritated sniff and turned around. Kaiba was staring at the two with annoyance. "Yes, you like each other, now can you please let go?" Seto's eyes widened when both Yugi and Yami simultaneously showed him their middle finger without even looking at him, deepening the kiss. Everyone bursted out in laughter and Kaiba marched away angrily, followed by Mokuba, who was still grinning but stopped as soon as Seto glanced at him.

Both Yami and hikari broke apart, still holding each other. Suddenly Yugi realized something. "Err, Tea, I…" The girl smiled at him. "I don't mind Yugi. I know I have a crush on both of you, but as long as you two are happy, I am too. He's all yours." She gave him a wink. Yugi smiled back at her and then smiled at Yami. He finally felt his life was complete.

"Sooo…" Everyone turned around to see Joey with a strange smile on his face. "If both Yami and Yugi are in love with each other even since they were both 'the same' in the beginning, what does that make this relationship? Incest, masturbation or narcissism?"

"JOEY!"

Hope you guys liked my second fanfic ^^


End file.
